The Bloody Trigger
by VampAngel3
Summary: There are no characters from the actual books, but the story is the same on how vampires came to be. Rated T for slightly mature content. Full description inside. When Onix and Jewel meet for the first time things get out of hand. Jewel gets turned and has no clue what is going on.
1. Chapter 1

When Jewel is turned by a dark mysterious guy she will destroy town and the ones around her. When authorities discover what she is they have the military set out to kill her. When Onix realizes his mistake he comes back to assist Jewel into hiding. Both of them are in love but what will happen when Jewel realizes she was compelled to forget him and what he did to her? As her days go on will she learn to love Onix the way she had when they first met? Read and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

I never believed in love at first sight until I saw him. He was standing in the corner at home coming. At first I thought he had to be waiting for someone, but after a while I knew he was alone. He had black hair that draped over his face with blue eyes that contrasted with his black tux and dashing silver tux shirt. His pale skin stood out against his dark demeanor, but to me, I had never seen a more perfect being in my entire life.

When his gaze met mine I had to avert my eyes. Embarrassed that he caught me looking a blush took over my cheeks. I had to force myself to turn away, like a force was holding me in place, like he was calling me without actually saying anything.

The dance went on as normal after that. My friends Ashley and Felix distracted me. Ashley was a gorgeous burnet that had the perfect model figure, complete opposite of my stocky muscular build with bleach blond hair. Felix was a good looking guy with reddish blond hair; I use to have a major crush on him. His body was toned from being a wrestler, but, looking at him now compared to the mysterious guy in the corner, he was just cute.

As my friends and I enjoyed the dance, dancing in our own styles, I felt a light tap on the shoulder. Thinking it was a chaperone I turned around with a smile, but my smile faltered when I saw who it really was. The familiar blue eyes from the corner greeted me. I had to stop calling him that, but I had no clue of his name. Almost like he read my mind he held out his large, masculine hand smiling "I'm Onix, and you are?" I was lost for words; even his voice was perfect, just like the rest of him. "I… I'm um…" He laughed taking my breath away and making my head spin. "My names Jewel." I said faintly, putting on my best smile. "Well then Jewel, would you care to have this dance?" His hand was still outstretched toward me.

"Yes." I barely spoke when he took my hand sweeping me out onto the dance floor. Perfect timing as the upbeat dance song ended and a slow romantic dance song took its place. I couldn't break eye contact with him, almost like I was under a spell. He spoke in a soft entrancing voice "You were watching me over in the corner," he gestured to the corner "why?" My face flashed red as he spun me in a circle.

I couldn't have told him flat out, I would've died of embarrassment. So, I came up with a reasonable response "You were alone; no one comes alone to this dance." "He smiled at my careful answer, his face telling me he knew the truth. "You're the first girl to ever blush at my gaze." I swallowed looking up at and into his eyes "Because you're beautiful."

This time he didn't laugh like I thought he would, or run away, which in my mind was another possibility. He stopped dancing, his hands tightening on my waist making my heart race. "No one, not even me, could match your beauty." Onix then leaned his head closer to mine, his lips barely touched mine, and it was a question. I answered, pressing my lips to his as my arms wrapped around his neck. As I did I heard my friends gasp, I looked for a split second, and then an alarm went off.

I jolted awake sitting straight up in bed. I looked at my alarm clock with vengeance and threw it across the room, breaking its cored. It had woken me up from the most amazing dream; I thought it deserved a little more than just a throwing across the room. It had all been a dream, I realized. I pressed my fingers to my lips, still feeling like they had been kissed not seconds ago.

To ruin my blissful dream further my mom rushed into my room. "What in the world happened?" I rolled my eyes looking at her sloppy cloths. She was stocky like me but fat with darkish brown hair, she held my six month old sister Gemma whose hair was black and eyes emerald green, like mine. I sighed looking at my sister knowing she was going to be beautiful. "Nothing mom, the alarm clock fell." I pointed to it and she rolled her eyes. "Looks more like you threw it." By the time I tried to answer she had already left the doorway.

I laid back down closing my eyes, Onix's face still fresh in my mind. There was no way he was real, nothing in dreams are ever real. Plus I couldn't dream a real perfect being that would actually kiss me. In the dream I had been wearing my favorite black dress. I pulled myself away from Onix's perfect face and opened my eyes. I had to get up for church.

Our church didn't go by the rules. They had Saturday services rather than Sunday services, and although I wasn't religious I still went every Saturday for the life lessons. I needed my black dress, but when I went to my closet to find it was missing. I rolled my eyes; my mom must have taken it for one of her parties. "Mom, I need my black dress back!" I heard a groan and then some shuffling around. She had probably hoped she would have been able to keep it. A moment later the dress was tossed into my room onto my carpet. I rolled my eyes at her immaturity; it would have been nice of her just to hand it to me nicely.

I grinned, picking the dress up, looking it over. No stains or tares, that was a major plus. I quickly undressed and slipped the little number on. It still fit perfectly, I looked at myself in the mirror, I needed a little something to go with the beautiful dress. I started to put smoky red eye shadow on and then eye liner and mascara. I grinned and then knew I was missing something. Ah, my dark red lipstick. I smiled and put my hair up in a clip. I grabbed the car keys and headed out of my room.

"Mom I'm going to church now! See you around twelve!" I headed out the door before she could even get a word out. Hopping in my fire red Mustang convertible I started the car and warmed it up. Rubbing my hands together until it was warm enough for me to feel comfortable enough to drive.

As I headed down the road toward the highway I turned on the radio. The drive was thirty minutes, not including the traffic that was bound to make me late. My country twang usually made the time pass by and feel like a minute. But today, I found myself caught up on Onix's face. His dashing blue eyes and contrasting blue hair, his lips on mine. I couldn't shake the feeling. I was back in the dream seeing his gaze meet mine. I shook it off focusing on the road.

I arrived at the church late as expected. I walked through the parking lot to the church doors. Not wanting to disturb services I decided to sit in the back pews. Everyone was listening intently to what the preacher had to say. I listened to the preacher as long as I could, trying to get the lesson out of it. I smiled as he talked about Noah's Arc and all the animals. It reminded me how lucky families were to have each other.

At one point I turned my head and my breath caught in my throat, I saw an oddly familiar figure. That black hair… it couldn't have been him. I turned my gaze back to the preacher getting my heart rate back down. It couldn't be him "my names Onix" his voice flashed through my head. I blinked making sure I wasn't in the dream again.

My gaze wandered to him again and my breath caught. It looked exactly like him. His deep blue eyes were on me and I felt a blush roll over my face. I quickly looked away and sighed with relief as the preacher finished with his preaching and left us with his usual "May God be with you all." We all stood at once and slowly filtered out of the room. When it was the back rows turn I turned toward the middle of the isle and my heart races seeing his gaze come upon me. We both smiled politely and turned to exit the chapel and go into the greeting room.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, much like the one in my dream. I turned around and smiled at the blue eyes that greeted me. My heart fluttered but I was determined not to make a fool of myself. He held out his hand "Hello I'm Onix." I blinked. It couldn't be, there was absolutely no way. He saw the slightest bit of panic on my face and concern took over his beautiful features "Are you alright miss?" I nodded trying to clear m head "I'm Jewel." He looked as surprised as I was, but he found composure much quicker than me. It was too late though, I knew we had had the same dream.

I took his hand and felt a jolt of energy go through my body. Instantly we both pulled our hands away and tried to ignore the shocking jolt. "So, Jewel…Would you like to hang out at some point?" He wasn't as confident as he was in the dream. In the dream he had known exactly what to do and say. But it was just a dream. Was he really asking me that? No guy ever asked to come over to my house or me to theirs. "I'm free today and tomorrow it's the weekend." A smile rolled over his face as if he had forgotten that it was in fact the weekend. "I'm free today and tomorrow so both work for me." I loved his smile.

He was waiting for a reply I realized. I had just been staring at his face for who knows how long. I blushed realizing that he had been waiting a while. "Well my house is always welcome to guests, if you would like to come over today." His eyes flashed with excitement, something that never happened when I asked anyone over to my house. But his smiled faltered a little "I don't have a way to get around. So if you live far from here I can't really get there."

Happy to be of any help to this perfect being, that wanted to come over to my house, I answered excitedly "I just happen to have a Mustang, I'd be happy to give you a ride. And I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind if you came over," I regretted what id said, I wanted this boy to myself. Luckily he didn't see the dismay on my face, and if he did he didn't show it. "Okay, well let me run home and I'll meet you right here." Nodding I pulled out my phone "Okay, I'll just be warming up my car it's the only red mustang," he jogged away and as I watched him I fought to get my heart rate back down.

What was this, a dream again? That would be a huge dent in my day. Realizing id grabbed my phone instead of my car keys, I blushed, embarrassed that id made such a dumb mistake, in front of a perfect being. I sighed, this man, not a boy, would never like a girl such as myself. I finally regained my cool and got into the car. When I climbed in I put my head to the steering wheel. What a day I was having. How would someone normal react, the same way? No, they'd know exactly how to act and what to say.

I started my car and got blasted by cold air. I turned the dial up to full heat and turned the fans off. Before the car even had time to warm up a tap at my window made me jump. I looked over at the window to see Onix's bemused expression. I rolled my eyes a little, boys. "Hey," he opened the door. "You look like you've seen a ghost." That had made me laugh.

"Well it is around Halloween, so it is possible you know." He laughed, oh that laugh it was like music to my ears and sent shivers up my spine.

To break the silence I turned on the stereo that was blasting Tanya Tuckers "Love Me like You Used To". I groaned and smashed the radio dial. He chuckled, oh I must seem like a fool to him, I thought. Looking at Onyxes' amused expression I had to blurt out the stupidest thing I could have said at that moment "you look like the man from my dream," this froze his features, the warm amusement faded to that of fear, or something like it.

I thought I had said it in my mind which was why his expression confused me. There was no telling what he was thinking the only thing I could do was waiting for him to reply. "I know," was all he said.

I pulled out onto the highway heading north bound. When Onix realized the ride was going to be for more than a few minutes he regained his amused expression and I relaxed a bit. "You made quite the drive for a few hours of preaching," I smiled looking over at him a moment. "It's worth the life lessons they teach." "You don't go for God?" he sounded confused and for once I felt satisfied with myself, "no, I'm not religious," I chewed my lip not liking where this conversation was headed.

I would have rather sat in the awkward silence then pursue the rout he was taking. "So why go out of your way, why not say, go to a closer church to you? It would save money," I didn't actually know the answer. As I sat thinking about it chewing my lip, he watched me, respectfully waiting for my reply.

"You know, I don't actually know, this church just feels right to me," he smiled at my answer, and we didn't speak for several moments until I broke the silence. "You live close to the church?" looking from him to the road, "yes, I live a walking distance away from it." Stupid question, I thought to myself. He had run to his house and back in just a few minutes, of course he lived close. "So, do you believe in God?" The question hung in the air, Onix chewing on it for a long while. "I don't believe that there is a heaven or a hell or that there is one single judge. I believe that there is an afterlife but we don't know what it actually holds, so the truthful answer is, I don't know what to believe." We grinned at each other as we pulled into my drive way. Then my smile fell. "Welcome to my hell hole." I grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I had even gotten my seatbelt off Onix was opening my door and held out his hand as he had in the dream. "Madam," he said politely with a seductive grin. I unbuckled and took his hand; he pulled me out of my seat and into his arms. My heart rate started up again, and my breathing increased. He whispered against my ear as he held me there "you were also in my dreams last night. I wonder how and why you got in my head."

He pulled back just a little, his face so close to mine making my breathing increase even more. I was distracted by his touch, it felt like sparks, good sparks, were going through my body setting off many different reactions. Through all of this I found words that didn't sound like the shy, normal me "Maybe we were destined to meet." He smiled liking my obvious change of character "You left the dream to early, your alarm ruined it. I wasn't able to finish doing this," with that he closed the distance our lips meeting; he pressed into the kiss demanding I kiss back, not asking. And I didn't have to be told twice as the kiss went on electricity going between us. My knees grew weak, and my legs began to tremble.

All too soon, although in that kiss stopping at all was too soon, he pulled away, leaving me breathless. Our eyes bored into each other, his looking like they were moving, the irises were actually moving, but it must have been all in my head. Suddenly he stepped back and turned away. Stunned by his sudden shyness I tapped his shoulder, "are you… are you alright?" I could barely breath I was so out of breath. He didn't speak but nodded, never turning back towards me.

"Would… would you like to come in now?" He slowly turned back around regaining his composure. "Yes, go in. I'd love to meet your family." I laughed shaking my head, "it's not much of a family since the divorce, but my mom and sister are home." We walked towards the house slowly, trying not to step on each other's toes. I was still confused about the kiss, and how fast it had ended.

I opened the door and motioned for Onix to wait, might as well give I'm away. "Mom, I'm home, and I brought someone with me." My mother was in the living room, rocking Gemma. She looked at me expectantly and I half smiles motioning Onix forward. She had about the same reaction I had, a moment of awe seeing his beauty. Uh oh, I thought, here it comes. And like always with her, I was right here comes the flirt.

"Well hello, I'm robin, what could your name be? It must be something as gorgeous as you are." I rolled my eyes, her flirting never failing to scare my boyfriend's away. I closed the door behind Onix as he stepped in. "I'm Onix, I go to church with your daughter." She acted very interested, even though she hated church, shed do anything to sleep with any of my guy friends. "Oh really? It is a nice church, I'd go but I'm too busy taking care of this little one here" She blew on Gemma's cheek making Gemma laugh. Ugh, she played that card one too many times.

I rolled my eyes, not appreciating my mom's flirtatious attitude. "We're going to be in my room or the downstairs loft if you need anything." My mom fumbled slightly not wanting to let him escape her sights "Jewel, why don't you let your guest meet and greet with your mom?" "Because, he already has. Onix? Can we go now?" Onix seemed amused by my jealousness but nodded "it was nice meeting you Robin," he threw a smile at her making her blush and giggle.

I walked into my room in a huff. How dare my mother try to take Onix? He was mine. Whoa, I needed to slow down, what was I thinking? After Onix was in my room I closed the door still mad. I laid down on my bed faced down as Onix stood laughing softly to himself. I looked at him through my blond hair "she flirts with every guy I bring home, ugly or not." As I talked I looked him over, not being very discreetly since we were finally alone.

"She seemed like she was trying to make a friend, maybe she flirts to do that," Oh Onix saw the good in all. I wish I was like him, but I couldn't be, not with what I knew about my mom. He finally noticed me looking him over and chuckled "you like my body weather it's in real life or in a dream," we both laughed at that. It was nice to have someone who had my sense of humor.

Then the tables turned and he looked me over making me blush deep crimson. Our eyes met and it was like our minds connected, and we could no longer stand the distance. He lay next to me and wrapped his arms around me and in one swift movement pulled me on top of him. I lowered my face to his as our lips gingerly touched in a soft kiss that quickly grew in intensity. Sparks flew between as we kissed and I cannot describe exactly what I felt in that moment, I only knew I wanted it to last forever.

Again he pulled away, turning his crystal blue eyes from my emerald ones. I was slightly mad but when I spoke it didn't show, "Don't pull away, please; I need a kiss that lasts longer than five seconds." I knew I sounded desperate, but I guess that was true, I was desperate. He turned his face to mine and what I saw in his deep blue eyes surprised me, lust. "If I kiss you any longer, I'm afraid i won't be able to contain myself. I only just met you, and I rather you not hate me within the first day." I sighed; his logic was okay for normal people, but not for me. "I couldn't hate you, I could never hate you. You're the man of my dreams, literally. Plus you assumed id hate you if you lost control, but you didn't ask."

Despite my best efforts to persuade him, his eyes told me he wouldn't go any further today. I kissed him once more, but just a quick simple kiss, before getting up and stretching.

I think I surprised us both when I asked "Well its Saturday would you like to go out tonight?" we both smiled and he nodded. "Yeah, where would you like to go?" I thought it for a second before a smile came across my face "we can recreate my dream from last night" He grinned and pulled me to him as he stood up, his arms wrapping around me in a soft caress, "our dream" he reminded me.

Out of nowhere he bent his head down slowly and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. It was nothing of the lust filled kisses from earlier; it was sensual and full of emotion. It made my heart race again in excitement. "I'll need a ride home to get that tux." He spoke his lips still touching mine, our gazes locked together. "Of course sir, I'll get on that right away, over" I laughed at the silly word play. But he didn't seem to judge me he just smiled running a hand through my hair.

Hugging each other for a bit I looked at the moon out my window. How had so much time passed? It only seemed like hours ago id woken from the dream that started this nice relationship. He followed my gaze and his smile faded, as it seemed I was getting entranced by the moon. Onix had said something, but I didn't hear, the moon had my full undivided attention.

After a moment I yawned and looked at Onix, his face seeming more pale than normal. I smiled "Let's go," my voice sounded alien to me. It was a seductive tone that didn't sound a thing like me. "Jewel? Are you alright?" he looked concerned. "im… im fine, that was just a little odd is all," we nodded as one.

Oddly enough, at the same moment that id felt a lusting towards Onix, my stomach demanded food. I sighed, knowing very well I couldn't have both at the same time. "i… I need to eat, excuse me a moment." I practically ran out of the room overwhelmed by hunger. I ran into the kitchen grabbing whatever was easiest and began stuffing my face.

Onix joined me confused as I popped burritos into the microwave. Onix watched concerned as I devoured a half of a loaf of bread. When the burritos were finished I began eating them as well. Onix put his hand on my shoulder "slow down you'll make yourself sick," I shrugged him off not caring as I burnt the roof of my mouth.

When I finally finished the burritos I was full at last. But then it hit me, I'd just eaten like a pig in front of a guy I barely knew. Oh god I was such an idiot. "I'm so sorry you had to see that, I haven't a clue what came over me. He rubbed my shoulder very concerned "maybe its best you take me home and you stay in." confused I shook my head, I wanted to go out with him, I wouldn't let a little manic hunger get in my way. "I'll be fine, nothing to worry about Onix."

Still worried he kept his hand on my shoulder before lowering it to my hand. I blushed and smiled, with that leading him back to my room. I closed the door behind Onix and smiled softly. "Hope you like surprises." Before he could say a word I shed my cloths, right down to my bra and underwear. The look on his face was priceless. Utter shock and terror crossed his face. But that became one of lust as I turned around to look into my closet. As I looked for a nice dress came behind me putting his hands on my hips. He spoke into my ear softly "Find something quickly, before you drive me insane." I grinned glad I had an effect on him.

After a few moments I found a little red dress smiling. Suddenly I felt a poke on my lower back, not from a finger either. Knowing I had this sort of power over a man made me blush even more. So after unzipping the dress I quickly put it on. He zipped me up quickly and I turned around "I… I'm sorry Onix," my voice was barely audible. "No, you're not. But it's alright." He smiled slightly and pulled me into him and I laid my head against his chest. As he held me I let out a soft sigh, "Today has been so, so strange." My voice came out as a stranger, just to prove my point. He nodded in agreement not speaking for a moment.

"Are you ready to go?" His very voice sent shivers up my spine as I looked up at his face, breaking the warm embrace I nodded, "do you still want to go home first?" he shook his head throwing a teasing smile at me. "I'm dressed just fine for dancing; we did go to a church after all. Looking him over I nodded "Alright lets go, I got some money to get in, but if you want food, you're SOL." We both laughed at that, but it was true, I hadn't an extra dime to spare.

"Alright then, let's go, ill drive." I looked at him like he was insane, I never let anyone drive. "What? The only reason I couldn't drive before was because I didn't have a car, I have my license." I sighed frustrated, but I couldn't argue for fear of him going home. "Fine," I tossed him the keys.


	4. Chapter 4

We were out the door before my mother could even say a word. I climbed into the passenger seat and Onix into the driver's seat. He smiled over at me starting the car and adjusting the seat and mirrors. "This is a beautiful car by the way." I chuckled "yeah, well she's my baby so don't hurt her." He chuckled turning my Tanya Tucker back on.

"I like country music, and even if I didn't, I wouldn't make turn it off," I blushed buckling up as he backed out. "Again, don't hurt my baby; she came from my own money," he chuckled "Yes ma'am." He scoffed slightly making me roll my eyes.

Silence fell between us as I watched out the window. As we drove I saw many houses, but Onix distracted me from my sight-seeing when he put his hand on my upper thigh, making my heart kick back up. I swallowed keeping my eyes out the window; afraid that if I looked over id see that look of lust and wouldn't hesitate to make him pull over.

Even though I wasn't looking at him directly, I could tell he knew I noticed his hand there. Slowly, he started stroking higher then lower, repeating this over and over. The higher his hand went the faster my heart rate leaped. I had to break the intense chain that was going on. "So, why didn't you want to stop at your house?" his hand slowed but never stopped, "too far a drive," as we hit the highway his hand gained speed again.

By the time we reached the club he had sent my arousal through the roof. I'm sure he could tell by the overwhelming smell that took up the car. I was glad to get out of the car when we pulled up at the night club. I stepped out of the car into the cool air and sighed softly, leaning against the car.

Onix stepped in front of me, his face dangerous looking. Maybe it was the lighting but I couldn't tell. He put his hands on each side of me and his normally pleasant blue eyes became hard.

I began to feel scared; after all I didn't really know Onix well. But what happened to the Onix I did know? The one in the car… or the one at my house. That Onix was gone and so was his light voice.

"Do I make you nervous Jewel?" I nodded slowly too scared to speak. "Good you should always be nervous around me. Never let your guard down." I swallowed again wondering what had happened to the sweet Onix.

"Don't trust anyone in this club, and defiantly don't trust me." "Aren't we supposed to be having fun?" He pulled me toward the club, "Yes dear, I'm just warning you." And with that, he swept me inside of this night club. After he got us past the bouncer I got a real look at the night club.

It was amazing; there was the big dance floor, filled with beautiful people. Then on the back wall was the bar, but I didn't see much alcohol. Then there was a few hall ways that looked like they led to private rooms. There was also a darker room that held a lounge, but I only caught a glimpse of that before Onix swept me out onto the dance floor.

He started pulling dance moves off you'd see in music videos that no one could actually do in real life. It amazed me, and the other people around me. But next to him I was barely moving and I felt off being next to him. I think he saw my discomfort, because as soon as he looked over at me he grabbed me in his arms. "Oh Jewel, your dream dancing was better, I think you're just nervous around me."

I laughed softly and looked up at him "or maybe, I really don't know how to dance." He chuckled, "I highly doubt that, if you could move like that in a dream you can do it in real life," the mood changed as a slow song came on.

An odd feeling came about me as Onix pulled me close. I looked up at him and he bent down, kissing me. But the kiss didn't stop at my lips; he trailed many kisses down along my jaw line, onto my neck. Not really thinking I just let it happen, noticing other people around us were doing it as well. But as he kissed I felt a small prick against the fragile skin, like a bee sting of sorts. But as soon as I felt the pain it was gone, replaced by pleasure.

Suddenly Onix was off my neck. "We need to go, now." Confused and dazed I thought he was joking. "What are you talking about? We just got here, why would we go home no-"he cut me off with a flick of his hand. "Because we need to go! Don't argue just get out to the car." I groaned not understanding why he would go these lengths to ruin my buzz. I was happy just a moment ago, but now I was just mad.

He pushed me out the exit door into the chilly night. "I'll drive." He ordered and I scoffed "Why would I let you drive?" He just held out his hands and I rolled my eyes and gave him the keys not knowing what to expect out of him. "Get in" He ordered me again and I obeyed for some reason listening to him.

Onix got into the driver's seat but didn't buckle he just started the car. He looked at me and I couldn't look away his blue eyes were solid and ordered me wordlessly to keep on them. "Listen to me, when I get out of this car you won't remember a thing about me; you won't remember a single thing. You will have to stay inside in the morning and don't go in the direct sunlight. I need to go now and so do you, drive strait home and don't stop for gas." I just nodded listening not really understanding what was happening.

With that he got out of the car and left not saying another word. I blinked not remembering where I was or how I got here all I remembered was that I needed to get home and quickly, that I couldn't be out in the sunlight. I rushed home determined to do what my instincts were telling me.

I got home just as the sun was getting up; glad that it was Saturday and not Sunday I climbed into bed. Then I remembered Saturday had just passed, but I didn't remember going to church or anything else. My mom came into my room asking how my night with Onix went. "Who's Onix mom? I went out with Bekka and Rachel." It was a lie but I couldn't tell her what really happened because I didn't know what happened.

"Whatever Jewel I know you went out with that boy I can't believe you would lie to me." I just rolled my eyes and laid down. She sighed and left me to my thoughts, as the sun came up my mind went blank into a deep slumber and I couldn't stay awake. No dreams came to me either. I must have slept most of the day because when I woke, it was turning dark outside.

"Want some pizza rolls Jewel?" I coughed awake I felt sick. Badly sick, I should have headed back to bed but why? My body knew what I needed. I got up and headed out the door, I didn't want to hurt my family and I knew if I stayed I would have. I ran out the door into the back ally and when I spotted someone I stopped.

I could hear his breath and his heartbeat, he looked my way and even in the dark I could see his smirk. He planned to rape me, I knew by the way he slumped his body forward, he acted as if he was the predator, what he didn't know was that he was the one being stalked not me. I grinned and walked forward towards him, he wasn't expecting that.

I wasn't a scared little girl I was something else, I didn't know what I was it was something powerful. Tackling him to the floor I bit into his neck, I didn't think about it until after. His blood tasted dirty, like he was a bad apple or moldy bread. It felt odd comparing a man's blood to certain food. I finished him and I could hear my mom calling my name with my sister crying in her arms. There was no way I would go back there; I had to get out of here.

I ran and ran, until I fell over in a back ally by a dance club, how far I ran I don't know. I was hidden from everyone and was able to just sit and absorb what I had just done.


End file.
